A little Light at the end of the Tunnel
by Lone Rider
Summary: awful at Summaries, its a story about a girl that really can't fit in. OC, just read.
1. Chapter 1

~In the Slytherine common room~ It's not the usual common room you'd see in the other Hogwarts houses. Cold, Black marble floors, dark green walls, black leather chairs, and it really wasn't that cheerful, but for us Slytherines it did just fine. My Name is Naraven Iltra; I'm in my 7th and last year at Hogwarts. My mom is a witch my dad... never really met the bloke so can't say anything there. In Slytherine I'm the one who is technically... ignored, come on, no old wizarding family name, no record of being very wealthy and I really stay out of trouble and try to be invisible, and that all up and I no longer exist, mom says I'll do just fine in Slytherine, I mean she looks upon it as I f I naturally should for some odd reason. Anyways you could say this year was different, 1. my grades exceeded the Slytherine Princes grades (Draco Malfoy) so that means I'm noticed and I will not live very long 2. I have a stalker 3. the 1st and 2and year spoilt brats are afraid of me, usually I'd be the butt of their jokes. And for me that's not looking up.  
  
Anyways I'm on my way to Prof. Snape's office, probably going to get another lecture about being evil and sly, so here we go.  
  
Knock, knock "come in" Prof. Snape said, I walked in, as usual since I'm not one of 'his' favorite Slytherine student, he is still sitting on his desk correcting his exam papers, in other words ignoring my existence. "professor?" I asked quietly "yes Miss Iltra?" he snapped "you asked to see me" I replied "I know I did, but I was quite busy, but since you interrupted me, lets begin" he said "begin what?" I asked "Miss Iltra, you see you have the potential to be evil, but... sadly you will not unleash you true power.." said Snape "how do you know?" I asked irritated, I was really sick of these talks, he didn't even look surprised that I snapped at him "1. I knew your mother and she was nothing short of evil and you father was nothing less 2. you just snapped at me, and that shows that I am correct, now I want you by the end of this year to take Miss Parkinson's place" said Snape going back to his work as if this was the end of the discussion "professor you realize that's nearly impossible" I said, prof. Snape looked up from his work again and looked at me like I was some kind of annoying fly "I noticed it would be beyond you capability, so I assigned you a mentor" said Snape "you what?!" I yelled "he should be arriving about now if those foot steps are his" said Snape and then he went back to his work, the door opened and in came Blaise Zabini, the tall, dark headed, mysterious, intimidating Slytherine; In other words not my favorite person, he walked in didn't even acknowledge my presence and said "Prof. Snape?" "ah, Mr. Zabini, I'm going to test your Slytherine skills by giving you a task" said Snape "and that would be?" asked Zabini "to turn Miss Iltra in to a Slytherine" said Snape "Iltra? I've never heard of this person" said Zabini "really?" said Snape I could tell he was ready to blow his top, but the only problem was at who, me for being well... me. Or Zabini for being kind of shallow "um, no sir, I really don't know this person" said Zabini a little frightened "Mr. Zabini, you should be more aware, you went to school with Miss. Iltra for 7 years, in the same house, and do not tell me that you did not notice that girl over there" said snape rising a little from his seat and pointing a me. "oh, her... you should have said so sir, her name is... um, well I might have forgotten" said Zabini cowering, I was just amused at this, at least I don't cower "Mr. Zabini you and Miss Iltra will now go to the room of requirement and you shall start instructing her, now go before I give you detention" said Snape, Zabini in a hurry to get out of their grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room as if I was a rage doll.  
  
"great, great, great. You know I have better things to do than teach you" said Zabini still pulling me through the halls of Hogwarts "then go do them, I didn't want to be instructed in the first place" I said as I snatched my hand out of his grasp, and glared "look, girly, I wish it was that easy, snape would never let me live if I did that" said Zabini "now lets go" and then he reached out to take my hand again and drag me... again. "nope, I don't think so, I really prefer not having my hand crushed, and I think I can walk" I said. "whatever" said Blaise and we began our journey through the halls of Hogwarts to reach the room of requirement.  
  
~the Room of requirement~  
  
lets say the room was turned in to a duplicate of the Slytherine common room but a little smaller, and it had tons of books, and on the other side a dresser and a mirror with a bunch of make up and things you'd only find in Salons. "you know this was the first time I her you talk" said Zabini off-handedly "we all thought you had this awful voice that was why you wouldn't use it" he continued "oh, that's nice" I said "no, look, you got to be sarcastic, mean, sly and merciless. No more thanks, please, sorry. No wonder snape asked me to do this, you need help" said Blaise, I just stayed silent, I'd show them, mom, Snape and everyone in this whole school I can be silent "look, this is not healthy, really, I don't now why the hat put you here, in Slytherine, but it had to have a good reason, look insult me, wait no forget that, that would be being nice, okay lets start with the easy stuff, you appearance" said Blaise looking disgustedly at how my hair was tied up in tight bun, and my think rimmed black glasses that my mom complained took away from the splendor of my eyes , I mean please... "okay first thing, either get better glasses of wear contacts. Two the hair in the tight bun is like last century okay, now I like get my job done, and I'm getting it done right, next Hogsmeade trip your going shopping, with out me of course" said Blaise.  
  
"I like my hair like this and my glasses, it will shows who I am" I said "yeah big time, it shows that... it can't really show anybody anything since you seem to like dark corners to hide in, so the hair and the glasses are going, understood" said Blaise. All I knew from that moment on was this was going to be one very long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

I look awful, okay I'm exaggerating. I look well, not me can I say. Blaise stole all my hair things that tie my hair up. And then stole my glasses and left me with these, well, hateful contacts, all in one night, don't ask how he did it, he just did, and that means pay back. Maybe not, just because I look different doesn't mean I have to act different. nah... he's dead.  
  
I wake up in the morning as usual, grouchy, moody and ignoring every dumb, snoring girl in my dorm and march in to the bathroom, I brush my dumb light brown hair, stupid hair, I have to leave it down since someone wouldn't mind his own business, then I have to wear those dumb contacts, ahhh! Why did Snape put that guy in charge of ruining my life? I put on my school robes and found out they are unusually tighter than they used to be and my skirt was also a little shorter. Some one is definitely going to die to day, and I have a perfectly good idea who its going to be.  
  
I walk out of the bathroom, totally glaring at everything in sight when I noticed the girls in my dorm had all stopped their chattering which by the way sounded like chickens, well that was before Blaise messed up my wardrobe now everything is silent. Pansy Parkinson was the first to break the ice "do I know you?" she asked tilting her head to the side, I growled in frustration and just stormed out of there. If I have to repeat the same experience in the common room, I'm going to make sure I kill Blaise and Snape slowly and painfully. And from what happened in there it looked like it wasn't their lucky day.  
  
A pin dropping could be heard from how silent the common room is. Blaise was just smirking at me, he got up from his place and said "hello, I see you have seen my reasoning" as he led me out of the common room with his arm draped around my shoulders "if you call stealing and vandalizing other people's things and forcing them to wear what you want them to wear, is seeing your reasoning, then I'd have to say yes" I replied "I had to take desperate measures" Blaise said smiling his so called 'knee-weakening smile' "well by you taking those measure just cost you your life" I said as I removed his hand from my shoulders and began walking away from him "you don't really mean that right?" Blaise yelled after me. He was clueless to what I had in store for him.  
  
I was sitting down for breakfast sipping my pumpkin juice and looking at my timetable, first lesson potions, my luck I looked up at the teachers table to Snape, there he was smirking like an idiot he raised his goblet up to me , I just gave this weak smile and did the same. And then I got up since I was no longer hungry and walked out of the great hall.  
  
I was trying to get this dumb long hair out of my face, in other words, oblivious to where I was going that was in till I ran smack in to someone. Fell right down and so did that person "sorry" I said as I was will trying to get up, and trying to get my hair out of the way "its okay, I'm not hurt" said the person I bumped into, this was not good, it was Harry Potter, my luck... totally bites. "sorry, anyways, um excuse me" I said as I finally got up and I then rushed past him, I wasn't far away when I heard his companion say... "a slytherine apologizing, that's a first".  
  
Just when I thought I was safe. "hmm, what do we have here? A damsel in distress?" drawled a voice. I turned around and there he was Draco Malfoy and his goons. And lets say I really don't like being called a damsel in distress, so instead of going with my 'slytherine instinct' I said "excuse me I have to get to class" I know that was pathetic "class doesn't start till 15 min, what are you a goody-two shoes ravenclaw?" Malfoy said, "no not really, excuse me I really have to go "I said as I tried to go past him "go where? I mean you left the great hall, so where is the goody-to-shoes going?" he asked again "none of you business, now as I've said before.." I started but I was cut off by Blaise saying "Ah! There you are" as he came up beside me and draped his arm around my shoulder again "so, what's going on" said Blaise looking at Malfoy and his goons "nothing Zabini, just picking on this Ravenclaw" Malfoy said. "her, she's no Ravenclaw, have you gone blind not to see the badge on her rode that states proudly that she's a Slytherine?" asked Blaise disbelievingly "I've never seen her before" said Malfoy "well that's all going to change isn't it Narven?" asked Blaise threateningly "I'm sure, I have to go, excuse me" I said as i removed Blaise's arm from around me and I then left "what did I tell you about saying excuse me?! And being nice!" yelled Zabini after me "who said I was listening!" I yelled back , it felt good saying that to that dumb, piece of junk, I think I might just like being sarcastic.  
  
During potions and all my other lessons that day Blaise sat next to me, even the teachers noticed me because of that good for nothing... and the list goes on, anyways. During potions professor Snape told me that I have to tutor (more like torture) a 6th year Gryffindor by the name of Ginny Weasely (sp?) in after dinner in on of the empty classrooms. So after dinner that where I headed.  
  
The classroom had everything I needed to tutor potions except for the student. I waited and waited. In till finally the door opened and in came the petit, quite little red head. "hello" she said, I merely nodded and said "come sit, lets get started". So for two hours straight I tutored the little girl. At the end we both we walking out of the classroom and she said "your not as bad as they say you are" said Ginny "huh? Who's them?" I asked "oh, all everybody in all the three houses other than Slytherine think that you are some kind of master mind, and that's why your mysterious, and they also say your meaner than Malfoy" said Ginny "really, hehe, I mean me? A master mind, what's wrong with everybody, being quite isn't a crime is it?" I asked totally amused "you mean you aren't?" asked Ginny "nope, and believe me no one in Slytherine can beat Malfoy at being mean" I said "ah ha" Ginny said still really confused "go back to your common room Weasely" I said and I walked in the direction of Slytherine "thanx!" she yelled and then ran off to her common room.  
  
I got to the Slytherine common room, I thought it would be empty, but I was wrong. Blaise, Malfoy and his goons seemed wide awake laughing. I sneaked up the stairs to my dorm when "OY! Iltra! Where do you think your going?" asked Blaise "anywhere that's away from you" I muttered to my self, but I think I had gone deaf because it seemed Blaise, Malfoy and his goons also heard. "you've made me so proud Iltra!" yelled Blaise, I was so sure that that was gonna wake everybody in Slytherine up. "come one down!" said Blaise "no I'm tired" I said "look 5 min. that all I ask" said Blaise "fine" I said I stomped back down the stairs. When I reached the end Blaise took my hand and lead me to where Malfoy and his goons were sitting. "look at her, the facial features, its bound to be her that their talking about" said Blaise Grabbing my face "he doesn't have grey eyes, and look how she acts there is no way in hell that she's his granddaughter" said Malfoy, "his wife had, and so did his kid" said Blaise not giving up the argument "I still don't think so" said Malfoy "think about it, your dad said that she'd be here, and if it was anybody in Slytherine we'd already know, but look at her back ground" said Blaise "you have appoint, but his daughter and his son in law were not as timid as this one" said Malfoy "look write to your dad, tell him about this and we'll split the reward fifty fifty" said Blaise "what are you talking about?" I asked "nothing that concerns little mice you can go now" said Malfoy "no, what your talking about concerns me! Now I want to know what it is or else" I said in a deadly whisper Malfoy and his goons stood up, they were totally taller then me, but I wasn't going to step down, they know something about my father, then I sure as heck want to know. "or else what? What? You have no power, no wealth, no influence? What is a little mouse like you going to do?" asked Malfoy tauntingly "I have no time for this, either tell me, or I'll..." I tried to think of something horrible to do "or you'll what, empty threats" Malfoy said, that was it, I only make so many threats and when I make them they are not empty I jumped on to Malfoy and started pounding him. But his goons pulled me off of him, Malfoy took out his wand to hex me I got hexed him faster, that was how Snape walked in on us, me and Malfoy and his goons dueling. Hexes came in to my mind, some I wonder where they came from. Snape watched a little and then said "enough!" my wand and Malfoy's and his goon's, flew out of our hands into Snape's "Malfoy I suggest you and crabb and goyle go to Madame promfrey, Miss. Iltra, follow me" said Snape. I followed him, I had my head bowed down in shame, then we finally reached the principles office, Snape said the password "candy cane" which I found quite amusing. Anyways, I thought I was sure to be expelled, Snape went through the office door and told me to sit in one of the chairs, the principle was sitting at his desk, his eyes twinkling as usual,but when Snape whispered something in his ear his eyes slowly lost their twinkle like his face also began to lose it's youth. "Miss. Iltra, there is a problem that has arisen from you using so much magic" said Dumbledore. "I know, Mr. Malfoy is going to sue right?" I asked sadly "no my dear girl not even close, I'm thinking your mom never told you about her family or your fathers?" asked Dumbledore "no..." I said unsurely "Snape floo her mother, things must get cleared up tonight" said Dumbledore, Snape then left the office "surely you don't need to get my mother here" I said "some of the things I'm going to tell you aren't my story to tell." Said Dumbledore "my girl you know who the dark lord is?" said Dumbledore I nodded "the dark in the beginning of his reign of darkness had a wife and a daughter, his wife died when the girl was young, leaving a void in the girls heart that a mother would fill. The dark lord, ignored his only daughter thinking that she was not as good as a boy, so the girl grew up with no parent figures, only death-eater that taught her spells and history. When the girl went to Hogwarts she became the most feared Slytherine,but in her 7th year, the end of her 7th year to be precise she fell in love with a boy from a different house, she abandoned her title as Slytherine princess and disobeyed her father and joined the light side." Said Dumbledore "who is this woman?" I asked "she's me" some one said from the door, I turned around and there is my mother, but she didn't look like my mother, she wasn't dresses in gardening clothes or and apron, she was dresses in a sleek leather robes, shinny black boots underneath, her hard in a braid. She looked well, dangerous. "Dumbledore" she said "no, wait, this is a joke, it can't be, I mean, mom your supposed to be dressed like a mom, this can't be happening I don't believe it" I said shaking my head getting up "honey I know this is hard to understand, but.." my mom tried to say "this is why I'd fit perfectly in Slytherine huh? Because you did, and my grand father is the freakin' dark lord!" I said "please look, I couldn't have told you, you have to understand" my mom said "next thing you know my dad is going to be the famous Sirius Black" I said laughing crazy like. My mom looked at Dumbledore "he's not right?" I asked unsurely "he is" said Snape. I then fainted dead away. 


End file.
